


Dean And Castiel: July Snapshots Challenge

by mindlikecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlikecas/pseuds/mindlikecas
Summary: Dean and Cas have always had a profound bond. In this SPN July snapshots challenge, we will explore that bond along with life in Team Free Will in general.  (I'll add more tags as I go).





	1. Welcome to the SPN Snapshot Challenge

Hi y'all!

I'm going to be doing the SPN Snapshot challenge as part of Camp Nano. I'm planning on posting all snapshots here as well as in my Live Journal.

For those not familiar with the snapshots challenge, it's a group that lets you pick a list of prompts. Each list has 30 prompt on it and you are suppose to write 100-1000 word snapshots for each prompt. I'm combining this with Camp Nanowrimo this July to get back in the groove of writing. 

 

This is a collection of short snippets and snapshots based on the "First Lines" prompt table from SPN Snapshots group. Here is the list of prompts:

01\. It is a truth universally acknowledged- Jane Austen - Pride and Prejudice

02\. When shall we three meet again? - William Shakespeare - Macbeth

03\. It was a wrong number that started it - Paul Auster - City of Glass

04\. Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary,/ Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore - Edgar Allan Poe - The Raven

05\. There was no fast and painless way to perform an amputation - Trudi Canavan - The Magician's Apprentice

06\. It was the best of times - Charles Dickens - A Tale of Two Cities

07\. A screaming comes across the sky - Thomas Pynchon - Gravity's Rainbow

08\. I had the story, bit by bit, from various people - Edith Wharton - Ethan Frome

09\. I have done it again - Sylvia Plath - Lady Lazarus

10\. Death, in this forsaken place, could come in countless forms - Dan Brown - Deception Point

11\. In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since - F. Scott Fitzgerald - The Great Gatsby

12\. It was a bright cold day in April - George Orwell - 1984

13\. It was love at first sight - Joseph Heller - Catch 22

14\. Finished, it's finished, nearly finished, it must be nearly finished. - Samuel Beckett - Endgame

15\. Something monumental was about to happen; possibly the most monumental thing ever to happen anywhere, ever. - Doug Naylor - Last Human

16\. They say when trouble comes close ranks - Jean Rhys - Wide Sargasso Sea

17\. The sun shone, having no alternative, on the nothing new - Samuel Beckett - Murphy

18\. The past is a foreign country; they do things differently there. - L.P.Hartley - The Go-Between

19\. You're dead to me. - Sarah Kane - Crave

20\. The demon howled its outrage- Raymond E.Feist - Rides a Dread Legion

21\. My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains my sense - John Keats - Ode to a Nightingale

22\. This is the saddest story I have ever heard - Ford Madox Ford - The Good Soldier

23\. A voice comes to one in the dark - Samuel Beckett - Company

24\. My suffering left me sad and gloomy - Yann Martel - Life of Pi

25\. In the beginning, I behaved badly. - Jesse Kellerman - The Brutal Art

26\. Of man's first disobedience - John Milton - Paradise Lost

27\. It was a dark and stormy night - Madeleine L'Engle - A Wrinkle in Time

28\. It was a nice day. - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett - Good Omens

29\. There is a curse - Terry Pratchett - Interesting Times

30\. I would not if I could undo my past - Christina Rossetti - They Desire a Better Country

 

I'm going to be trying to post every day in July. In these snapshots, I will be exploring Dean and Cas's relationship as well as Team Free Will in general. The only romantic relationship is Dean and Cas, but not every snapshot will be romantic. Some are just general life ficlets. Some of these will be AU ficlets as well.

I'll put a note at the beginning of each to let you know the prompt and any specific warnings for that ficlet.

I'm planning on returning to the entries that get the most comments to expand them, so if you like one, please leave a comment to let me know.

Hope you enjoy reading these SPN Snapshots as much as I enjoy writing them. 


	2. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Dean reacts to Cas and doesn't admit it and the one time he does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It is a truth universally acknowledged - from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice
> 
> No warnings. Just a lot of warm fuzzies.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that the heart will love whom it love, brain be damned. Dean never wanted to love Castiel. He was straight, or at least that is what he told himself. But despite his best efforts in that direction, there was just something about the angel that made his heart betray his mind. 

The first time Dean noticed anything out of the ordinary was an ordinary night in an ordinary hotel when Castiel had first started helping them. Dean had already gotten into bed and was letting his mind wander to the hot waitress from the burger joint they had eaten at for dinner. He had tried hitting on her, but had been unsuccessful in getting her attention. But he could still dream. 

Something made him open his eyes. Castiel was sitting in the chair at their hotel table. When Dean saw him, he reacted in a way that his waitress daydream hadn’t quite managed. 

“Son of a bitch, Cas. You don’t just watch people sleep,” Dean exclaimed quietly so not to wake up Sam who had already crashed. 

Cas had startled him, but his reaction had startled him even more. But surely that was just delayed reaction to his previous thoughts. Right?

The second time Dean noticed something about how he reacted to Castiel was when Castiel joined them at a burger joint one evening after fighting a nest of vampires. He had not known what to order so Dean had ordered a bacon cheeseburger for each of them. 

When the food arrived, Dean watched as Castiel took his first bite of the burger. He clearly enjoyed the bite, making little noises of enjoyment. Before Dean had a chance to stop them, his thoughts caught those noises and wondered what noises Cas would make while being pleasured. He also couldn’t help watch Cas as he licked the grease from his lips with a smile of enjoyment. 

His mind kept wandering until Sam’s laugh brought him back to the present. 

“You know Dean,” laughed Sam, “You have a burger of your own. You don’t need to look longingly at Cas’s.”

Dean sat up straight in his seat and looked at his own burger. Right. It was the burger he was looking at. Not Castiel. Right?

The third time Dean noticed something about his reaction to Castiel was in Impala on the way to a case in Iowa. Even though Cas could easily just fly there, he sometimes chose to come with them in the car for parts of their trip just to hang out. 

Sam and Dean were driving along when Castiel popped into the backseat. Dean’s heart did a little flipflop when he saw Cas in the back. There said their hellos while Dean tried to calm himself down. 

“Hey Cas, What do you want to listen to?” Dean asked. 

“Um. I don’t know. What about that tape you were listening to last time?” Cas replied. 

“That was Journey. Sure.” Dean popped out the tape currently playing and replaced it with Journey. 

Sam coughed. “Um, Dean? When did you let someone else pick the music?”

“Dude. He’s new to music. Just giving him a chance to learn about the classics.”

Sam laughed. “Right.”

Dean thought to himself. Cas was the only one besides him whom he lets pick the music. But that didn’t mean anything. And his heartbeat when Cas first appeared. That was just being startled. Right?

The last time that Dean noticed something, he did something about it. Castiel told Sam and Dean that he had to return to heaven for a while to deal with angel business and Dean realized that he just didn’t want Cas to go. His heart dropped and this time, instead of finding some obscure excuse, he finally admitted to himself what was going on. He just didn’t want Castiel to go. 

“Cas, before you go, can I talk to you a moment privately?”

Both Sam and Cas looked at him puzzled, but Cas got up. “Sure. Dean.”

Dean turned and walked out of the room expecting Castiel to follow. His heart was beating a million miles a minute from knowing what he was about to do. 

As soon as he was far enough away from Sam, Dean turned to Cas and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Cas just smiled and kissed back. 

When they broke apart, Cas smiled. “About time you admitted that to yourself.”


	3. A Wrong Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a wrong number that turns into a fun evening a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It was a wrong number that started it. - Paul Auster in City of Glass
> 
> This is meant to be an AU where Cas is human and there is no supernatural. Set at the same time that Secret Life of Pets is in the theater.

It was a wrong number that started it. 

Dean picked up the phone, looked at the caller ID and frowned for a moment before answering. He didn’t recognize the number. It was probably one of those scam calls trying to sell him a cruize, but he didn’t want to risk it being someone important. 

“Hello?” he asked the person on the other end of the phone. 

“Um. Hi. I was wondering when the last showing of The Secret Life of Pets is.” The other person states.

Dean laughs. “The secret life of what? Who is this?”

“I’d like to see that movie. Can you tell me what time it plays, please?”

It dawned on Dean that this was actually a wrong number. “I’m guessing that you meant to call the movie theater.”

The guy on the other end sounded flustered. “Oh. I’m sorry. I dialed the number in the phone book. Is this 785-555-9362?”

“Yep. That’s my number. How old is that phone book?”

Dean could hear shuffling. “It appears to be from 2001. I guess I should get a newer one.”

“Why not just look it up online?” Dean asks.

“I don’t have the internets.”

“Seriously, dude?” Dean exclaimed in a shocked tone. “Even I have internet. Here. Why don’t I look it up for you?”

Dean tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder and grabs Sam’s computer for off the table. If his lawyer brother didn’t want him using it, he shouldn’t just leave it around. 

“That would be great!” The guy on the other lines squeals.

“What was that movie called again? And you are in Lawrence, right?” 

“It’s the Secret Life of Pets. And yes, I’m in Lawrence.”

Dean types “Secret Life of Pets Lawrence Kansas” into Google and waits for the page to load. 

“Dude. This is a kid’s movie. Are you taking your kids to it?”

“Um.” The man hesitates. “No. Just me. I don’t have kids. I’m just looking for something to do and I’m not sure what else to see.”

There was something in the man’s voice that got to Dean. It was as if he could hear the man’s loneliness. The sound struck something in Dean. 

“You know, there is a midnight showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show. I’ve been meaning to check that out for a while now. I love that movie.”

The man hesitated again. It was clear that he didn’t know what to make of that comment from someone he didn’t even know. “I am not familiar with that one.”

“You don’t know Rocky Horror? Okay. We definitely need to fix that.”

“We?”

“I’m Dean, by the way. I know we don’t know each other, but I was also looking for something to do tonight and I like this idea. You don’t have to come, but I’m going. I’ll be at River Theater at, say, 11pm. Come if you want to.”

“Oh. Well. Okay.”

“You’re coming?”

“Sure. And my name is Castiel.”

Dean smiles. “Great. See you there Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you want me to expand a particular snapshot, leave a comment. The days with the most comments will get a second treatment.


End file.
